Por Culpa de los Bichos
by rWaNa
Summary: Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de "El Fandom y Otras Perversiones". Tony está enfermo de gripe, lo que lo hace insoportable para la mayoría de sus compañeros. Cuando Bruce prueba que su paciencia tiene límites, Loki toma su lugar (como buen amante de Tony que es) para cuidar de él y encontrar una cura para la gripe viral: Mimos.


Fic para el Amigo Invisible de "El Fandom y Otras Perversiones". Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear y la invitación (ILY, amiga!)

Renuncia: Nada me pertenece más que la trama xD, lo demás es de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 ***Por Culpa de Los Bichos***

Loki hizo una mueca cuando otro de ese escandaloso y espantoso sonido taladró sus oídos, seguido del escandaloso y espantoso sonido número dos. "Tos de perro" le llamó el arquero con una sonrisa.

Thor, a su lado, sólo sonrió resignado.

—Es común que ocurra en estas fechas, hermano. Las bajas temperaturas provocan en los débiles humanos enfermedades contagiosas, como bichitos diminutos que se meten en sus sistemas y lo arruinan todo.

—Agh. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Banner— gruñó el pelinegro rodando los ojos—. No me interesa saber que hay bichos en el sistema de Stark.

—Es gracioso que lo sigas llamando "Stark" cuando estoy seguro de que, si fueras humano, ya estarías lleno de esos bichitos también. Muchas de esas enfermedades pasan de unos a otros por medio de la saliva y otros fluidos.

—También has pasado demasiado tiempo con Barton. Y además yo lo llamo como quiero, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Cierto— se encogió de hombros Thor—. Bruce me ha dicho que Tony está más irritable de lo normal ya que no has querido visitarlo desde que se enfermó— cambió de tema al notar que el millonario no era el único irritable últimamente.

—¿Lo has visto?— se escandalizó el pelinegro— ¡Ni siquiera puede hablar dos segundos cuando ya está tosiendo o estornudando! Y francamente el look enfermo no es el más favorecedor para él.

Thor soltó una risita que intentó disfrazar con una tos, fracasando estrepitosamente por supuesto.

Loki hizo otra mueca cuando otra tanda de "tos de perro" se escuchó tras la puerta. Y entonces ésta se abrió. Ambos asgardianos miraron a Bruce Banner salir de la habitación de Tony con un gesto de enfado realmente alarmante si el resplandor verdoso alrededor de sus irises era un indicador.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Renuncio!— exclamó el científico en un gruñido—. Ahora entiendo por qué Pepper y Rhodey salieron huyendo de aquí.

Thor y Loki se miraron con sorpresa. El hecho de que Bruce Banner, el miembro menos temperamental (cuando estaba en su forma humana, por supuesto) y paciente del equipo estuviera casi fuera de sus cabales no era buena señal. Loki alzó una ceja interrogante, preguntándose qué tan molesto sería Stark enfermo si Stark no enfermo ya era molesto de por sí.

—Bruce, tranquilízate y dinos qué sucedió— habló lenta y suavemente Thor, echando una mirada a la puerta que el científico había azotado en su salida enfadada.

—¿Qué sucedió? Que Tony me está volviendo loco, Thor, eso es lo que sucedió y si no deja de suceder habrá grandes y verdes consecuencias— explicó Bruce gruñendo.

—Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que descanses de él por un buen rato— asintió Thor comprensivamente—. Loki se hará cargo— añadió señalando a su hermano con un dedo pulgar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera…!

—Loki, eres el amante de Tony, creo que el deber de cuidar de él debió recaer en ti en primer lugar— interrumpió Thor a su hermano mientras intentaba frotar los tensos nudos en la espalda de Bruce—. Todos han renunciado, es tu turno.

—¿No acabas de decirme que su enfermedad es contagiosa?

—Y acabo de decirte también que ya estuvieras contagiado si nosotros pudiéramos enfermarnos como los humanos. Pero no podemos. Ventajas de ser un dios— se encogió de hombros el rubio.

—Loki— intervino Bruce con un suspiro resignado. Era un alivio que sus ojos ya fueran marrones por completo otra vez—. Sólo necesito unas horas, ¿crees poder cuidarlo sólo unas horas?

Loki frunció el ceño con gravedad. Era horriblemente alarmante las costumbres que se le podían pegar a uno cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con otra persona. El gesto de Banner era muy parecido al de Tony cuando quería conseguir algo que generalmente Loki negaría en primer lugar, pero que terminaba cediendo. Thor lo llamaba "ojos de cachorro abandonado", y los ojos de cualquier chucho abandonado no ablandaban a Loki, ¡pero maldita sea que los de Tony sí que lo hacían! Y Banner estaba haciendo una imitación bastante aceptable.

—Sólo unas horas— claudicó por fin con un gruñido.

—Oh, sí— gimió Bruce casi obscenamente, le pareció a Loki, y no supo si fue por liberarse de Tony o por el masaje que Thor le estaba dando en la espalda.

—Andando, Bruce. Tal vez puedas llevarme a ver el tour de luces navideñas que el amigo Clint mencionó el otro día, podrás relajarte y yo podré aprender algo nuevo de Midgard.

—Suena bien— asintió Bruce con una tonta sonrisa.

Por supuesto, pensó Loki maliciosamente, en poco tiempo él no sería el único dios que compartía cama con un mortal. Ya disfrutaría cuando el gigante verde apareciera para arruinar la diversión de aquellos dos.

Resopló cuando su hermano y Banner caminaron en dirección al pasillo para tomar el infernal aparato llamado elevador. Resignado y casi con miedo, Loki abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tony, lentamente.

Como lo suponía, el aspecto de Tony no había mejorado. Muy al contrario, parecía la versión de Tony Stark en Niflheim: un cadáver viviente.

—¡Brucieeeee! ¡Estoy muriendo!— chilló Tony desde la cama. La constipada voz salió amortiguada en parte por los fluidos en su nariz y en parte por la almohada que sostenía febrilmente sobre sus ojos.

— _Brucie_ ha decidido renunciar— se cruzó de brazos Loki, molesto por el ridículo diminutivo. Tal vez Thor lo encontraría encantador.

Tony finalmente sorbió por la nariz (Loki hizo una mueca) y apartó la almohada para ver a su nuevo cuidador. La brillante sonrisa no tuvo el mismo impacto de siempre en el pelinegro, realmente Anthony se veía como el infierno.

—¿Me has extrañado también, cariño?— preguntó el castaño alzando los brazos, como pretendiendo que Loki lo abrazara. Sí, como no.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Mimos— musitó Tony con un puchero lastimero. Loki rodó los ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que Banner te ha dado mientras te cuidaba? ¿Mimos?

Tony volvió a sonreír y bajó los brazos.

—¿Eso que noto en tu tono de voz son celos?

—Ni lo sueñes, Anthony— se indignó Loki—. Para tu información, tu precioso Brucie ha renunciado a cuidarte. Así que sólo dime si necesitas un pañuelo.

—Son celos— sonrió Tony estúpidamente, le pareció a Loki. ¡Por supuesto que eran celos! Pero no iba a rebajarse y demostrarlo.

Se limitó a acercarle al enfermo la caja de pañuelos para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, entre más lejos de los bichos, mejor.

—Vamos, Loki. Me sentiría mejor si pudieras… _¡Achuuuuu!..._

Fue un alivio que Loki acaba de entregarle la caja de pañuelos. Tony necesitó más de dos para limpiar la mucosidad que salió de su nariz.

—Eso es repugnante— murmuró.

—Tal vez— se encogió de hombros el hombre en la cama—. Pero es lo que hay. Podemos curar el paludismo, el ébola y controlar otras enfermedades crónicas, ¿pero la gripe? Caldo de pollo, líquidos y reposo.

—¿Qué hay de las medicinas?— inquirió Loki un poco confundido, Tony no estaba tan molestoso como para hacer desesperar a Banner (¡A Banner!).

—En su mayoría, placebos. A menos que la gripe sea bacteriana, entonces sí que ayudan. Pero esto…— se señaló Tony a sí mismo—. Llegan y se van.

Y entonces vino un ataque de la llamada "tos de perro". Loki no podía quitar su gesto asqueado. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el glamour natural de Anthony?

—Siento que tengas que ver esto, Loks. Pero gracias por acceder a cuidarme— sonrió Tony y Loki se sintió incómodo de pronto.

Casi fue obligado a cuidar de Anthony. Si por él hubiera sido habría salido huyendo de ahí, pero no podía dejarlo así, todo enfermo y necesitado. Logró como pudo una mueca sonriente, y Anthony amplió la suya en respuesta. Hasta que volvió a estornudar y toser.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, Loki descubrió por qué Banner había renunciado. Había comenzado con un "Loki, necesito acomodar mis almohadas", para seguir con "Loki, tengo frío. Dame la manta gruesa que está hasta arriba del armario". Y continuó con "Loki, necesito más pañuelos". Y demás peticiones absurdas porque era obvio que no necesitaba más mantas, más almohadas o más pañuelos… bueno, eso último sí. Era enloquecedor, y los estornudos y la tos y los fluidos...

—¡Suficiente!— gritó Loki ante el último lloriqueo sin sentido de Tony.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de Tony y… ¡Maldición! Esa maldita mirada de "cachorro abandonado". Tal vez podría considerar arrancarse los ojos como ya había considerado arrancarse el pelo. Quiso ponerse a gritar cuando la barbilla de Tony comenzó a temblar bajo los desaliñados cabellos de su perilla.

—Lo sabía…— murmuró Tony entre mocos—. Sabía que algún día te cansarías de mí. ¿Sabes? Sé que todo el mundo se cansa de mí, pero habría esperado que tú me querrías lo suficiente como para no hacerlo— sorbió miserablemente—. En fin, si he colmado tu paciencia, vete ya.

¡Oh, por las Nornas! Loki estaba en casi completo estado de shock. Tony Stark, SU Tony Stark comportándose como una chiquilla hormonal era lo último que pudiera haber imaginado… Pero entonces parpadeó teniendo un inquietante pensamiento: Nunca había cuidado de un enfermo midgardiano. Thor había dicho que los bichos se metían en sus sistemas y arruinaban todo… Tal vez ese comportamiento era culpa de tales bichos. Pero no había cura instantánea… Y no podía seguir soportando la cara de perro abandonado… un perro abandonado bastante miserable y bastante lindo.

Así que respiró profundamente (teniendo de fondo musical una estruendosa trompetilla mientras Tony se limpiaba la nariz). Al final de cuentas, Tony tenía razón. Se supone que él era su amante, y claro que lo quería, y tenía que cuidar de él con o sin bichos. Se acercó decidido a la cama y se sentó junto a Tony sólo para traerlo en un apretado abrazo de costado; sintió algo desagradable en el pecho (y no era la humedad que desprendía Tony por cada orificio de su cara), era algo adentro, cuando Tony se tensó un momento. Loki se sintió estúpido, sabía de la infancia menos que afortunada de Tony. Tal vez ahora de mayor el ser cuidado era una necesidad más emocional que física.

—No, no…— negó vehementemente el castaño intentando zafarse del agarre del dios—. Soy desagradable, no necesitas… _¡Achuuuu!_... Tenerme compasión…

—Ya basta, Anthony— regañó Loki entre dientes, pero con suavidad en la voz—. Si tengo que combatir a esos bichos junto contigo, lo haré.

Vaya, que no estaba confesando directamente que amaba a Tony, pero tal vez los bichos no habían arruinado tanto el cerebro analítico del millonario como para no darse cuenta de lo que su frase conllevaba.

Bajó el rostro para buscar los de Tony, y su pecho se hinchó cuando éste le miró entre la incredulidad y la esperanza. Así que Loki sólo esbozó una sonrisa y lo atrajo de nuevo para encontrar una posición más cómoda para ambos.

Así que lo que curaba la invasión de los bichos en el sistema de los mortales eran… mimos. Como los que Banner le daba a Tony para cuidarlo. Muy bien, si no fuera porque Tony comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos y a sonreír, tal vez hubiera encontrado el momento adecuado para reclamar que Banner se hubiera atrevido a darle mimos a SU Tony.

Está bien. Tony seguía siendo fastidioso con las peticiones de almohadas, mantas y pañuelos, pero al pasar las horas era evidente que la teoría de Loki sobre los bichos era correcta: los mimos eran la cura.

Al menos Tony ya no se veía como un cadáver andante, o quizás fue que Loki lo había peinado un poco y le había hecho reír para que hubiera un poco más de color en las pálidas mejillas.

Y la charla.

Una vez que Tony comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, su boca no paraba de hablar. Lo positivo era que, entre más hablaba, menos tosía o estornudaba. Sacrificar sus tímpanos, pensó Loki, valía la pena.

Aunque todo tenía un límite.

Para no hacer sentir mal a Tony, que estaba en medio de una plática sobre números que torturaba al pelinegro, éste lo silenció con un beso.

Y logró el objetivo; Tony se calló al fin y cuando Loki se separó lo miró con los enormes ojos aún más enormes.

—¿Tú… acabas de besarme?— preguntó con la voz menos ronca.

—Es evidente— respondió el dios alzando una ceja.

—Pero… pero los virus…

¡Ah! Así que los bichos tenían nombre: virus.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que… ciertos "mimos" combaten estupendamente a esos repugnantes bichos— se encogió de hombros Loki—. Y creo que debes saber que no puedo contagiarme.

—Sí— titubeó un poco Tony—. Sí, bueno, pero pensé que tú no querrías… Es decir, tu compañía es más que agradable, pero… Espera, ¿mimos? ¿Crees que son los mimos los que combaten a los virus de una gripe?

—Sí. Tú dijiste que Banner te daba mimos… Espera un momento— se detuvo Loki cuando se le ocurrió algo de repente. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los verdes ojos para casi fulminar con la mirada a Tony—… ¿Qué clase de mimos te da Banner, Stark?— preguntó peligrosamente, alzando un dedo acusador.

Tony apretó los labios con fuerza para no soltar la estrepitosa risa que tenía atorada. ¡Loki sí estaba celoso de Bruce!... Iba a abrir la boca para dejar escapar su hilaridad cuando la tos lo atacó sin misericordia. ¡Hey! Eso le dio una estupenda idea, porque Loki enseguida le pasó más pañuelos y su ceño fruncido se suavizó.

—Los… cof cof… mimos dejan de funcionar si… cof cof… te enojas conmigo…

Loki alzó una ceja. Y todo cobró sentido. Era por eso que los demás habían abandonado a Tony en su enfermedad, porque si no lo mimaban (evidentemente fastidiados de él) podría empeorar, justo como ahora. Por eso Banner tuvo que huir, todo para que los bichos no volvieran a invadir por completo a Tony. Bien, eso era bueno y mostraba cuán preocupados eran todos con su amante, pero…

—Muy bien, muy bien— se apresuró a decir mientras volvía a abrazar a Tony y besaba su coronilla—. No me enojaré contigo, sólo quiero saber la clase de mimos que…

—Brucie no hace nada malo— respiró Tony ahogadamente, pero al menos el ataque había pasado—. Sólo me abraza… y a veces me da un besito…

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde?— cuestionó Loki apretando un poco más a Tony, sin darse cuenta como una manera de mostrar su posesividad, porque aunque había intentando no sonar duro y gruñón, no lo logró del todo.

Tony sólo sonrío para sí mismo, aliviado de tener el rostro enterrado en el pecho del dios. Éste no podría ver la cara de diversión que tenía pintada. Porque sí, Loki era muy inteligente y sagaz, pero al parecer había encontrado un bendito punto débil en el que él, Tony, podría tener como absoluta ventaja: la ignorancia de su dios en cuanto a enfermedades humanas. Así que respiró de nuevo profundamente y alzó el rostro formando una mueca vulnerable.

—Aquí. Nunca pasa de aquí— dijo lastimosamente, señalándose con un tembloroso dedo índice unos centímetros más allá de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Y tú quieres que pase de allí?— preguntó Loki de nuevo en ese tono gruñón y celoso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca…! _¡Achuuuuu!_ —. El bendito estornudo provocó que Loki suavizara por fin todas sus facciones. Seguramente pensando que los bichos estaban volviendo ante su duda. Tony podría reírse de lo lindo ahí mismo si no fuera porque de verdad tener gripe era de lo más jodido, y bueno… no quería pasarse y provocar que la silueta de Loki adorara de nuevo el suelo del penthouse (Dios sabía que Hulk saldría si Bruce se sentía amenazado)—. Pero tal vez si… si tú pudieras…

A Loki se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Por supuesto! Si él besaba y mimaba a Tony, esos repugnantes bichos llamados virus podrían salir más rápido del sistema de su Tony. Claro, era un poco asqueroso con los fluidos que salían de la nariz del castaño. Pero si tenía que demostrar que lo amaba y hacer que Tony nunca, jamás de los jamases necesitara la ayuda de Banner para alejar a los bichos dejando claro que él podía hacerlo mejor que nadie…

* * *

Loki abrió la puerta apenas para asomarse y ver a Thor y a Bruce mirándolo fuera de la habitación de Tony.

—¿Qué?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Um…— titubeó Bruce compartiendo una mirada nerviosa con Thor—. Yo… estoy listo para volver a cuidar de Tony…

—¡De ninguna manera, Banner!— escupió Loki en voz alta, hasta que una pequeña tos se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Así que el pelinegro suspiró y compuso una sonrisa (muy falsa, dicha sea la verdad)— No será necesario… _Brucie_ — añadió con un ligero sarcasmo—. Mis mimos son mejores que los tuyos. Ya no necesita de ti— aseguró con un poco menos de altivez.

—¿Estás seguro, hermano…?

—Lo estoy, Thor. Le he dado los suficientes mimos a Tony para que los bichos en su sistema se vayan más rápido. Así que… buenas noches— les despidió con falsa cortesía y cerró la puerta.

Thor y Bruce se miraron aún más confundidos.

—¿Te llamó Brucie y dijo algo sobre mimos y bichos?

—No lo sé, Thor— apretó los ojos Bruce— ¡Agh! ¡Vi desnudo a tu hermano!— añadió cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—. Y no dudo que Tony esté igual en la cama…

—Bueno, estos acontecimientos te dejan libre para seguir acompañándome. Bueno, si tú quieres…— dijo Thor siguiendo a un Bruce que gesticulaba con las manos e intentaba quitarse la imagen de Loki indecente.

* * *

 _ **Si te gustó, por favor dímelo en un review (poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado). ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Rwana.**_


End file.
